


then you'll get along

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Deputy Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, stop hitting on my deputies and bring me dinner, would you?” The Sheriff sticks his head out of his office then, and Stiles blushes as amusement settle on Derek’s face. He watches as Stiles glares at him with a “shut it”, but Derek just gives him a wink. Stiles trips a little as he starts walking away, but looks back at Derek with wide eyes before smirking again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	then you'll get along

**Author's Note:**

> Title by "Steady As She Goes" by The Raconteurs. 
> 
> Day 2 I'm going pretty well so far this isn't bad. Would've been up earlier but I went to dinner with my roommate.

Derek loves his job, he does, he went to the Academy with this specific job and city in mind. He loves Beacon Hills, he loves living in the same city as his family, loves working where he grew up, legitimately loves working as a police officer, especially under Sheriff Stilinski, who his mom has told him a million times is the “best sheriff they’ve ever had”, because she’s old enough to remember the previous two sheriffs before him, and under Stilinski crime has gone down tremendously and he’s been able to cut the budget without cutting any jobs or pay checks and his mom loves that, considering she’s the city commissioner.

Long story short, he loves working as a deputy in Beacon Hills, and he loves the Sheriff. But the Sheriff’s son, well, that was a bit of a different story, actually.

It’s not like Derek _dislikes_ Stiles, nobody in the entire department _dislikes_ him, and a lot of the older officers, ones who were around when Stiles was growing up, _love_ him. But everyone, even and especially the Sheriff himself, completely understand just how irritatingStiles can sometimes be, especially when you’re trying to get paperwork done and he’s bored, waiting for his dad to get off shift, or out of a meeting, so he can go and bug him instead.

“Hey,” Stiles says as he walks up to Derek’s desk, drawing out the word for as long as he can. Derek looks up from the papers he’d been trying to get done, because as soon as he’s done with them, he’s off for the night, and after a fourteen hour shift, nothing sounds better than a hot shower and a super soft bed. That image is all that’s keeping Derek up right then, actually, since he’d gotten in a small altercation with a high drug dealer within the first two hours of his shift, and his head hurts a bit, even though he’d assured his partner and everyone else that he was fine.

“Good afternoon, Stiles,” he says, a bit shortly, looking back down to the forms on his desk.

“How old are you anyway?” Stiles asks, head cocked to the side, “You can’t be much older than thirty two, at least.”

Derek growls just slightly, and Stiles smirks back. Sighing and looking up from the paperwork again. He glares at Stiles, whose smirk turns a little bit more amused.

“Twenty six,” he answers. Thirty two his ass. As much as he hopes he looks like this when he’s thirty two, does desperately hope he takes after his mother and not his father when it comes to his aging genes, he _does not_ look over thirty, thank you very much.

“So then! You’re not that much older than I am!” Stiles points out. Derek raises an eyebrow, because yes, everyone in the entire department is aware that Stiles is twenty two, he’d come in the front doors singing “I dunno about you, but I’m feeling twenty two” and carrying a box of donuts that had ‘IN HONOR OF STILES’ BIRTHDAY’ written in Sharpie on the top last spring, but –

“What does that have to do with anything?” he asks, and Stiles flushes at the question, shaking his head a bit.

“Oh. Uh. No reason.”

“Stiles, stop hitting on my deputies and bring me dinner, would you?” The Sheriff sticks his head out of his office then, and Stiles blushes as amusement settle on Derek’s face. He watches as Stiles glares at him with a “shut it”, but Derek just gives him a wink. Stiles trips a little as he starts walking away, but looks back at Derek with wide eyes before smirking again.

“See you later, Deputy,” he tells him with an oh-so-innocent smile before going into his dad’s office.

Derek feels a smile on face as he goes back to the paperwork, excited at the prospect of that.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
